Deathwing
"Deathwing" is an Agrim girl who lives underground, no one knows her name still since she doesnt interact too much still, then she just use "Deathwing" as a nickname, but her real name Laraga Hallkrieg. Backstory She lives near a lava lake deep into a cave, she doesn't have so much contact with the exterior but she likes to spend time in the town, looking how monsters fight or hearing music if she has the opportunity since she loves music. She wants to be stronger like her mom Helga, Queen of the Agrims, but she sometimes feels reluctant to do the training sometimes. Laraga uses to spy on the Royal Guard once in a while, one day she met Emmi, they had a pretty rough start, since the others thought she was trying to "steal" their techniques, but Emmi and Deathwing ended up developing feelings for each at the first time, with time, Deathwing spying on her, Emmi casually bumping into her, now they are in a romantic relationship, in the present both are living together in Emmi's house. Appearance Deathwing has a purple-ish pink colored skin with some black stripes, also part of her skin has a rough texture, some parts are just common scales, red eyes and two black horns, white hair and some marks around her body, she also has a tail with a really pointy tip, she uses as a weapon/tool. She wears a tank top with a japanese Kanji on the center, the Kanji is red and it means "Fire", in back she has another one that mean "Wings of Death", but she uses different types of clothes. She doesn't use shoes most of the time and uses some old pants and a with bandage as a belt. Stats, Armor and ACTs Base Stats AT: 70 DF: 10 HP: 3000 Weapon/Armor AT: N/A - N/A DF: N/A - N/A ACTs: -Check, Talk, Cry. Threaten, Smile, Paint. Quotes Pacifist Encounter: - "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!, and this is my reign of fire! hehe" Pacifist Pacifist - "What you're trying to say?" 1 - "Cry louder, there is no escape" #1 - "Hehe, Come on..." #2 - "Stop it..." #3 - "How dare you!? all humans are the same..." Threaten - "Why are you s-smiling...." 1# - "...S-stop" 2# - "You... you like it too?" 1# - "I always wanted to be an artist and paint a massive mural... " 2# -"You can do it, you just need practice! I've never shared this passion with anyone... #3 Flavour Text -''There is a dark figure in the middle of the lake, their eyes glows like stars. Pacifist/Genocide'' -''There are strange symbols around the lake, the strange figure breathe out steam. Neutral'' -''Sulfur is in the air'' ''-You started crying looking at her big wings frightened. She grins spreading them wide 1#'' ''-You keep crying, she starts to look uncomfy with this situation. 2#'' ''-You start sobbing uncontrollably, Deathwing seems like she doesn't really like it. #3'' ''-You insulted her telling that she looks like a vagabond. She felt really offended Threaten'' ''-You smiled warmly at Deathwing curious. She is confused and steps back. #1'' ''-You keep smiling when you try to touch her tail. She steps back grabbing her own tail. 2#'' ''-You make some silly scrawls in the ground with charcoal. Deathwing seems interested and kneels to see your art better #1'' ''-You draw some trees and hills in the ground, Deathwing giggles at the strange shape of the tree #2'' ''-Your drawing skills aren't the best, but you tell her to not give up. Deathwing does a portrait of yourself with a single piece of charcoal, she smiles widely. #3 to Spare'' Quotes (Genocide/Neutral) Encounter'''': ''- *Horrible murals painted with blood are all over the cave* the entrance of Deathwing's Lair'' ''-*You can hear a violent flutter, sulfer is in the air* before entering the lava lake'' ''- "I've heard about you... welcome to my own hell, prepare to face your destiny" Genocide'' ''- "I have no soul to erase!" she lose half of her HP'' ''- "I'm the heir of the Hades!"'' ''- "There is no escape, sinners burn in the edge of eternity"'' ''- "How dare you... you erased all those I used to admire"'' -''"You killed them..." refuses to die'' ''- "You're the real evil here... not me" starts to melt'' - "I can't let you... I can't, i won't let you hurt her... about Emmi, if they didn't fight her first - "...My soul died with her, I'll tear you apart... slowly..." about Emmi, if you killed her before Deathwing's encounter ''- "There is no future for you, there is nothing... but blackness" you let her live'' ''- "I can't... why? why you have to let me live? WHY YOU DIDN'T LET HER LIVE?!" route if you kill Emmi before Deathwing's encounter'' ''- "This is an endless nightmare, I'll make you wake up" her "Cosmic Blast"'' ''-"I-I have.... soul... after all, n-now I'm waking up..." Defeated'' ★Trivia * She has a huge wardrobe, but tends to use some old clothing, like that old bandage and those torn pants. * She has a very very fancy suit, but she doesn't wear it often, just for special occasions or when her mom obligates her. * She has some dragon-like scales on her back. * Her wings does some weird-creepy crack noises when they are numb. * She hangs on the branches like a bat, using her tail, and also wrapping herself like one. * She has some tattoos on her body: she has a Pentagram in her back, 2 stars on her waist, and a tribal around her right thigh. * She has one sister, who always acts like a mistery woman. * She is actually a good singer. * She hides al her baby photos inside a chest, under the lava lake where she used to live. * All the members of her family has a name whose last letters are "ga" * The legend says that all the members of her family has a "inner beast", implying that she has shapeshifting powers. * The color of her Soul is black and fuchsia, a heart with little horns.Category:OCs Category:Females Category:UnderTale Category:St. Akira